


Planes of Existence

by IneffableSerpent



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Dimensions, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dimension Travel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Memories, Not Really Character Death, Past Character Death, Temporary Character Death, its hard to explain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableSerpent/pseuds/IneffableSerpent
Summary: Roman had conjured up a secret garden for Logan. And now that Roman is gone, Logan can't help but use their garden as a place to mourn.





	Planes of Existence

Logan heaves a long sigh as he shuffles under the arch. He looks up as a flourishing vine brushes across his face and colorful flower petals rain down when he runs his hands across the rusty, iron bars. A small firefly buzzes around him, and a dozen more follows suit.

So beautiful, so peaceful.

Logan catches one of the fireflies; its flickering light seeps through the gaps in his hands. His hands move closer to his face, and he smiles widely.

Oh, how it's been a long time since he smiled.

The Side unclasps his fingers, and the small yet significant bug flutters away to join its friends. Logan walks towards the center of the garden -dodging its untamed bushes and wild weed- to sit on the stone lip of a dry fountain. He pulls out a leather-cover book from his bag and sets it on his lap.

On the first page, he reads: Sincerely and lovingly and OF COURSE dramatically, Roman Sanders.

A small laugh escapes Logan. Or was that a sob? It's hard to tell when there are tears running down your face.

He continues reading every cursive scrawl on every thin paper, chuckling at every doodle and large illustration, and choking up at every photo taped on. Logan pauses to remove his now-blurry glasses before continuing where he left off, albeit he can't see that clearly anymore.

The book is thrown off his lap once his fingers flip to the last page, and Logan brings his knees up to his chest. His shoulders shake with every cry. The Side shifts backward before toppling into the bottom of the fountain.

Is that what people would call hitting rock-bottom?

Logan rubs his eyes and furrows his brows when the twinkly abyss of the night sky turns into the bright, blue ocean of a sunny day in just a few seconds. Water stars pouring into the small pool he sits in, yet his clothes aren't the slightest bit wet. 

Or at least they don't feel wet. Visually, they are most definitely soaking.

The unkempt shrubbery in the garden shrinks into well-trimmed decorations and the flowers are a brighter shade of red. A familiar man stands in front of Logan.

"Oh, my- Why are you in the fountain, my darling?" Roman grins as he extends his arm out, a hand for Roman to grasp once more.

"I- Roman? But you're-" Logan stammers as he holds on tightly to his lover, leaning closely to feel his body warmth. But he feels nothing at all as if those touches are merely a phantom of what once was.

Roman gently takes Logan out the fountain. "What am I, my love? Your beloved prince?"

"You are no longer in this plane of existence," Logan whispers harshly as he looks longingly into the vibrant, green eyes in front of him.

Roman hums as he tilts his head. "Dear, do take a walk with me," Roman escorts the logical Side down the rough paths of their secret yard. "Before I start I need you to know that I love you so, so much, and that I will get you back soon."

"I- I'm sorry, what? Get me back soon?" Logan doesn't stop staring at the beautiful face he has longed to see. 

"Back from your current reality. You, my Logan, are the one in a different plane of existence. One where, I assume, I have died when I am certainly still full of life." Roman stops to hold both of Logan's hands.

"You're saying that- that we have- have discovered how to access alternate realities?" Logan's knees feel extremely weak.

Roman catches Logan when the logical Side slips. "No. You did."

"Wait- Wait, then where's the other me? The one that discovered this? Roman, you aren't getting me back, you're taking me away. N-not that I. . Don't mind," Logan grabs tightly to Roman's sash.

There was a pause.

Roman clenches his jaw, ". . Dead."

**Author's Note:**

> I might turn this into a long fic, but for now, it's just gonna rest here while I write other fics. Do tell me what you think of it, though?


End file.
